


First Meetings (Don't Usually Start With A Blade At Your Heart)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings and Tails, dragon!Alec, dragonslayer!Magnus, those blue eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Magnus hunted dragons.<br/>He thought they were vile, disgusting and selfish creatures—he’d never seen one like this. This one was kind and, well, not trying to kill Magnus.<br/>He was… Cowering.<br/>He was scared, Magnus realized.<br/>With that, he also realized that these creatures should never have that type of fear in their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different Than The Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhTiger/gifts).



> Started this a long time ago and finally decided it was worthy and long enough to post  
> Tell me what you think?

Magnus hunted dragons.

He thought that they were vile, disgusting and selfish creatures, and had the stories and scars to prove it. Of all the dragons he had managed to track down and kill, every single one had been fierce and dangerous in their own right, tormenting the humans the male fought to protect. Dragons could do terrible things if they wished, but what he had never seemed to realize was that they could do amazing things as well.

No one had ever warned him of that.

No one had ever even spoken of dragons that weren't evil and cruel and dangerous. That were kind and gentle and almost… human in nature.

He wasn't prepared to face the other side of the race he had hunted down and killed for the past five years.

But he didn't exactly have a choice either.

* * *

The dragon’s lair was deep into the woods, far away from civilization and just a big enough pain in the ass to find that Magnus was cursing every tree and rock he came across. He’d been told that the tavern owner’s daughter had been taken while riding—though what she had been doing riding around a dragon’s lair was beyond him—and so he had accepted the father’s pleas for help and had set off into the woods with the idea of a fresh meal and a place to sleep urging him on. It’d been a while since he’d been able to sleep in an actual bed and he was looking forward to it.

Now if only the forest didn't seem to twist and turn itself into incomprehensible circles…

* * *

By the time he found the cave it was well on its way to daybreak, sunlight filtering in through the leaves and showing a rather peaceful looking waterfall with a cave inset into the rocks behind it. It was cleverly hidden by moss and water and if Magnus hadn't known where to look he probably wouldn't have noticed it. However, the black and white scaled creature crouched near the wide stream at the base of the waterfall gave it away if the horse tethered to a tree didn't. So it seemed the beast had taken the girl after all.

Magnus just hoped that there was still something left of her to take back.

He slicked closer, footsteps ever so quiet as he rested a hand on his sword, slender fingers curling around the sturdy handle. It was nothing fancy, _(he couldn't afford fancy)_ but it definitely got the job done. He’d slayed many dragons with his sword despite its quite shabby looks.

The creature was rather big in both human and dragon standards, standing almost as tall as Magnus’ rather towering 6 feet or so with long claws and a slender tail that flicked lazily behind him as well as two rather impressive wings folded against his back. There were white scales littering his nearly black body, some travelling down his spine in raised ridges while others climbed up his wrists and ankles as well as the vulnerable part of his throat. He was beautiful Magnus supposed, but then all dragons were beautiful, even when spitting fire and clawing at your throat. Though beautiful or not, he would die today.

Magnus’ fingers tightened on his sword, sliding the blade out of its scabbard in slow movements. Dragon senses were much more adept than humans, and even the slight hiss of the metal could have him attacking. The hunter watched him warily, searching for a sign of attack as he slunk closer, wanting to get as close as possible so as to have a better chance of ending this quickly. The dragon made no move of hearing him.

The creature seemed to be filling up a bowl of some sort with water, dangerously clawed hands handling the breakable dish with care. It was always so strange watching them. They seemed so normal at first, you could almost believe they were nothing but humans with scales, wings and a tail. And then they’d turn on you and before you knew it another person would be dead or maybe that person would be you.

Magnus’ jaw clenched. He had made that mistake once, early on in his hunting years, and his partner had suffered for it. He would not do it again.

The dragon stood, wings fluttering slightly as he turned towards the cave, picking his way through the rocks carefully, making sure not to spill any of the water. His scales gleamed under the sunlight, almost reflective in their nature, and Magnus couldn't help but stare. He also couldn't help but notice that the beast’s back was turned. A small smirk curled his lips upwards as he tensed, preparing his body to make the jump forwards. He was higher up, just a few leaps from rock to rock and the creature would be his.

Magnus darted out from the cover of the woods. He wasn't very loud, his movements would have been drowned out by the waterfall and unnoticed if his prey were human, but it wasn't and to the dragon it might as well have been an avalanche.

The creature whirled around just as the other male slammed into his side, bringing his sword down onto an almost leather-like wing and cutting into the sensitive membrane with ease. The dragon screamed, blood splattering against the rocks as a hand came up, shoving Magnus away and sending him rolling into a rather large rock. The contact jarred him, and he struggled to his feet, keeping a firm grip on his sword as he readied for an attack.

...None came.

Confused green eyes scanned the small clearing only to find what was supposed to be attacking him cowering close to the entrance of his cave and clutching at his wounded wing.

Magnus growled. _Was this some kind of trick?_ He stalked forward, body tense and ready to defend. The dragon made no move to attack. In fact, the closer the hunter came the more he seemed to flinch away. Was he _shaking_? He almost felt sorry for the beast as he stared down at its rather pathetic form. _No matter,_ Magnus shook his head. He had a job to do.

“Where’s the girl?” He questioned coolly, pacing his blade against the dragon’s throat.

“In-inside.” His voice was rough, and throaty as if from misuse; or as if human language wasn't his original tongue. He had also stuttered, something the hunter had never heard a dragon do before.

“Did you kill her?”  
“No!” He almost seemed horrified at that, quivering under Magnus as he curled into himself. “She was—she fell off her horse and she was hurt—I couldn't just leave her out in the dark! The wolves would've gotten her.”

Magnus was at a loss. Surely this was some kind of elaborate trick? The girl had to be dead or the beast had to be staging some kind of plan to lure him inside to kill him—

And then the dragon did something that nearly stopped the hunter’s heart.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

“Please.”

Magnus blinked, eyes wide as he stared down at the creature. _Those eyes_ … he was drowning in them, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to break free.

“Please.” He repeated, voice breaking and eyes terrified. “Please let me go. I can show you the girl, I can help you get back to the village safely, just please-”

And somehow, he found himself doing something utterly stupid. “What’s your name?”

The dragon seemed almost shocked at that. “...It doesn't translate to your language.”

He frowned. “Do you have a name I could call you?”

“Alec,” The dragon finally answered after a pause.

Magnus nodded, taking a step back and letting his sword lower to his side. “Can you show me the girl, Alec?”

He uncurled slightly at that, eyes as blue as the ocean and as pure as the skies searching for any deceit. He nodded slowly, straightening up warily before turning to move through the small opening into the cave, disappearing from sight.

The hunter took a deep breath. “Might as well while you’re being suicidal.” He muttered to himself, stepping into the cave.

* * *

He did not, surprisingly, get his throat ripped out. Instead he was met with the sight of a small redheaded girl curled up in the corner of the rather spacious cave on a bed of what looked like wolf furs. She was awake and uninjured except for an ankle that seemed to be splinted.

“You were going to kill him.” She said, green eyes calm.

Alec shifted nervously as he began examining his wing.

“Yes.” Magnus nodded.

“Are you going to now?”

The hunter hesitated, glancing at the dragon who stilled under his gaze, scaled body tense. He remembered how Alec could have easily injured or killed him during their short battle, he remembered the sight of the dragon cowering under him, and he remembered the terror in those blue eyes. “No.” He finally answered; meeting wary blue eyes with what he hoped was reassuring smile. “I won’t.”

Alec seemed to relax slightly at that, flashing a small smile in return.

“Good.” The girl answered, smiling as well. “It would be a shame to kill one of the few dragons who were actually kind.”

Magnus didn't know why, but he almost thought that if Alec were human, he would be blushing.


	2. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this I was sure I had two chapters done and sure enough, when I went back to check it, there was chapter two waiting to be posted. So forgive my airheaded-ness and tell me what you think?

By the time he got Clary home Magnus really didn’t want to leave the dragon just yet. He was interesting and new and the hunter wanted to learn, wanted to know more about the creature that was unlike anything he’d ever met before.

"I…" Alec shifted self-consciously when he caught the human staring. "What’s wrong?"

Magnus chuckled slightly. "I’m rather surprised that you’re still here to be honest."

He blinked, tail flicking behind him curiously. "Why?"

"I would’ve thought you’d still be frightened of me hurting you."

"You already know where I live," He mumbled, and there was that feeling that he would have been blushing. "If you wanted to hurt or even kill me, you could do it easily."

Magnus nodded. "True. But I already told you I wouldn’t do that."

Alec bit his lip. "You could have been lying for Clary’s sake."

"She’s your friend," Magnus murmured, tilting his head to the side. "I’ve never known of a dragon with human friends before." Alec shifted nervously, wringing his hands. "You’re… different." He smiled slowly. "I won’t harm you."

"You nearly cut my wing off." The other male answered, uncertain. "How do I know this isn’t some kind of trick?"

"You don’t." The hunter shrugged. "The same way that I have no guarantee that you won’t claw my eyes out as soon as I look the other way."

Alec blinked slowly, the diamonds of his pupils narrowing slightly. "…Why would I claw your eyes out?" He finally questioned. "That’d make a dreadful mess."

Magnus chuckled, offering a grin. "I’m glad we understand each other then."

* * *

The decision to go back with the dragon was one he made easily and albeit guiltily. Alec couldn’t fly which left him at more of a risk of being seen or attacked _(and from what the hunter had seen, the other male wasn’t exactly willing to fight)._ So after Magnus had gone through the motions with the tearful family, accepting the warm meal they offered and stealing away a few pieces of meat and bread for Alec, he regretfully declined the offer to spend the night. They had to get going if they wanted to get back to the cave by nightfall.

He waved slightly at Clary on his way out, flashing a quick wink at her knowing look before he strode down the path in the opposite direction of the town. "Here," Magnus offered, holding the wrapped up food out to Alec who’d curled up in the roots of a tree. "You should eat."

He blinked in surprise, taking the napkin into his hands hesitantly. "Thank you."

Magnus smiled, tapping the dragon’s nose lightly. "Of course, darling."

"I…" He ducked his head, unwinding the cloth and sniffing slightly at the meat before beginning to eat it eagerly, as if he hadn’t eaten all day. And he hadn’t, Magnus realized guiltily, wishing he’d grabbed more. The other male had been busy helping carry Clary back while keeping an eye out for danger. "You don’t have to come back with me. I’m sure you don’t want to have to… be around me."

"And why’s that?"

"You’re a hunter aren’t you?" Alec whispered, staring at the sword strapped to Magnus’ hip. "A slayer of my kind. Are you honestly saying that you want to be around me knowing that I’m what you’ve hunted and killed for who knows how long?"

The taller male grimaced slightly. "I’ll admit, I’m still getting used to it, but you seem… Almost human. It’s rather easy to forget."

"Minus the scales, wings and tail?" He questioned wryly.

Magnus chuckled slightly, nodding. "Exactly."

* * *

They were able to move rather quickly, the silence not uneasy between them but almost… companionable. Alec didn’t seem like much of a talker and while Magnus would normally have preferred some type of noise he was grateful for the opportunity to study the strange creature he had come across.

Alec was… He was something. He was kind and gentle and nothing Magnus had learned to expect a dragon to be. He was a surprise _(a rather welcome one)_ and the hunter found himself wanting to make sure that that one look of complete terror he’d seen never crossed the dragon’s face again. The wound on his wing was healing, the membrane knitting together at an accelerated rate— a jagged, red line being the only sign left of the wound against the soft black of his wings. It was still healing though, and from what he understood, flying would only tear it back open and possibly worsen the injury.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Alec questioned quietly, glancing back at the hunter, tail flicking gently from where it was curled around his side. The dragon had been being careful not to touch him, keeping his tail and wings away from Magnus’ body. The taller male wanted to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, because really it couldn’t be very comfortable to keep his tail wrapped around himself like that, especially considering how long it was, but he had a feeling that that would only make Alec even more self-conscious.

"Am I not allowed to stare at you?"

He frowned. "I just don’t understand why you’d want to in the first place."

"Surely you’re joking." Magnus raised an eyebrow, surprise written over his face. "You’re… have you _looked_ at yourself lately?"

"Have _you_?" Alec countered, looking discomforted. "I’m a _dragon_ in case you haven’t noticed; and a rather plain one at that."

He hurried ahead before Magnus could answer, leaving the human rather dumbstruck. He didn’t think he’d ever met a dragon that wasn’t vain either. "You’re just set on changing everything I know aren’t you?" He mused to himself, watching Alec’s tense back.

* * *

"I have some dried meats if you’re hungry and there’s a hot spring just around the corner," Alec gestured once they were back in his home, pointing a clawed hand towards a bend in the cave. "Or I can show you where you can sleep for the night."

"A bath sounds rather inviting," Magnus admitted. "But honestly, I think I’d just fall asleep. I’d better get some rest."

"Of course," The dragon nodded, leading him a gap in the rock, just big enough for them to fit through. They walked through a small tunnel for a few moments before the passage widened into a large cave, a raised outcropping of rock covered in plush furs and woven blankets coming into a view.

"I don’t get cold easily but sometimes Clary stays for the night so I started saving the pelts of my kills." Alec explained sheepishly at Magnus’ surprised look. "I’ve collected quite a few since."

"If you sold these you’d be rich." The hunter breathed, stroking his fingers over a brilliant gold pelt.

Alec smiled faintly, turning to go. "And who would trade with a dragon?"

Magnus fell asleep to the image of saddened blue eyes.

 


End file.
